


Draco's Ditty

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 365 word challenge, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Spanking, old fic, reposted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco is a creative little bugger.





	Draco's Ditty

_Weasley is our king_  
_A king who has no crown_  
_The Quaffle flies and everyone cries_  
_The Weasel’s going down._  
  
Draco was humming while doing the dishes. Harry grinned. His boyfriend hadn’t noticed him yet. Harry prowled over silently. Draco continued singing, oblivious of the danger behind him.  
  
_Weasley is our king_  
_The greatest king we’ve ever seen_  
_He looks his best in a pretty dress_  
_Maybe Weasley is a queen._  
  
Harry bit his lip to quell his laughter. Say what you will about Draco, he was definitely entertaining. After a series of awkward and uncomfortable encounters with both Cho and Ginny in his school years, Harry had almost given up on having  _fun_  in a relationship. Then Draco had come along. Harry had been entertained ever since.  
  
He was being entertained right now.  
  
He sidled over and wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist. His boyfriend gasped in alarm and nearly dropped the dish. Harry tightened his hold. “Very creative,” he murmured, nipping at Draco’s earlobe. “You get better every day.”  
  
“I didn’t hear you come in,” Draco replied.  
  
“And I suppose you think it’s funny to make up nasty songs about my friends when I’m not around?”  
  
Draco huffed petulantly, trying to extricate himself. “It’s a free country.”  
  
Harry grinned and nipped at the dip of his shoulder, eliciting another gasp from Draco. “Say that again?”   
  
Draco keened and renewed his struggles. “I won’t do it again,” he offered reluctantly.  
  
“No, you won’t,” Harry replied. “Because next time, you’ll remember the sound spanking I’m about to give you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare!”  
  
Harry responded by settling in a chair, dragging Draco down on his lap. His cock twitched in anticipation as Draco came without a struggle, raising his arse in invitation.   
  
“Do your worst,” he challenged, with a haughty lift of his chin.  
  
Harry raised his hand and dealt a sharp smack to Draco’s bottom.               
                                                         

* * *

  
Harry woke up the next morning, blinking as he noticed something scribbled on his chest.  
  
What…? Harry squinted as he tried to read the message.  
  
_Potter is a brute_  
_He smacked my arse, the lout_  
_Oh by the way, I just wanted to say_  
_This ink will not come out._


End file.
